


Chickens

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animals, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Derek takes Stiles to where he spent his childhood.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880353
Kudos: 25





	Chickens

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

**Chickens**

  
Derek decided to show Stiles where he spent some holidays as a child. His grandparents farm.

“Der, where are we going?”

“You'll see,”

“But you haven't told me anything!”

“I know, Stiles,”

“Can you at least give me a hint?”

“Fine. Animals,”

“Animals? Animals? That's all get?!”

“Yes,”

“Not what sort?”

“Farm,” Derek gave a one word answer that he had an idea of the response he'd get.

“You're taking me to a FARM?”

Derek simply nodded.

“CHICKENS!”

“Yes,”

“Will they love me?”

Derek just nodded and smiled at his boyfriend.


End file.
